


Faith in Fate

by faithfulDiscord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead People, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulDiscord/pseuds/faithfulDiscord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attraction was sudden and real but can it survive, when everything around them starts crashing down and somebody's biggest secret is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

Even sitting in a dark corner of this grand room, I can still make out Dave in the crowd so I indulge myself in doing my favorite past time, psychoanalyzing my brother’s love life.

Currently he is in the center of the room expertly twirling his girlfriend, Terezi Pyrope, around. She’s rather a strange character but overall a decent match for my twin brother but the only reason he decided to come at all was because of his other interest. John Egbert is Dave’s best friend but they obviously have mutual feelings for eachother but they are either too stupid or just plain ignorant to not see it. So when Dave started dating Terezi to quell his feelings for John, John did the same. Which seemed to only heighten my brother’s love of the very dorky boy. Even as he is dancing with Terezi, he moves just so that at any given moment he is able to see John in the corner of his eye with Aranea Serket.

Aranea Serket is a rather upbeat person and has the gift of gab. She’s a lovely person in general but there is just something about her that strikes me the wrong way. It’s as if I've seen her before but I know I haven’t. It must be the paranoia, which I required after my rather promiscuous phase didn't end well. One morning, I woke up not remembering how I got home and finding that my safe that held a great portion of my life savings was broken into and wiped clean of any evidence. I know it doesn't seem fair to be paranoid over somebody who probably had nothing to do with such a horrid experience but I can’t help but feel a little weary around her.

I look down at my drink in front of me, just a little cup of cranberry juice, since earlier in my life I experienced alcohol and had a problem with it because of my mother. So to keep from making a fool of myself, I decided to not chance it and remain sober. I often analyze the people around me to entertain myself but even the norm of dealing with a person’s deep psychological problems is coming up short in entertainment because a very prominent feeling is fogging my brain processes. Loneliness. It’s been a year and a half since I had somebody in my life for more than a night and the last person I had for even a night was over five months ago. It’s such a crushing feeling, it could make grown men cry. It has before, since some of my patients that I deal with on a day-to-day basis are in fact, lonely middle-aged men. Staring down at my now almost empty cup, a lovely female voice interrupts my thoughts.

“Could I buy you a drink?”

The voice is smooth but very calculated and pronounced. I look up and see the perfect stranger. She’s probably the only woman, including myself, that isn’t wearing a dress but a finely tailored suit. It’s a rather classic look for men and women alike. Black pants, white shirt, and black jacket. The suit itself would be very expensive to say the least, let alone to make it fit properly. It looks like it was made for her exactly, after I got over the fact of the suit I continue my journey upwards, past her waist, shoulder, and I stop to admire the black tie that sticks out perfectly against alabaster skin. Up the sleek neck and strong yet feminine jaw over to pale pink full lips, and all the way up to bright green eyes and red short hair. All in all she is just simply beautiful. Before I completely lose my train of thought I answer the question.

“Well, currently I’m not drinking but if you so wanted to, you could sit down and join me.”

She gives me a smile and I can’t help but wonder how she gets her teeth so white. As she goes towards the other side of the table, her fingertips lightly go over my arm causing a shiver to go down my spine. She sits down gently with her back straight and a gentle smile playing on her lips.

She puts her hand across the table, “I am Kanaya Maryam.”

I grab her hand gently, “I am,” she turns my hand over and lightly ghosts her lips over the top, “uh...Rose Lalonde.”

I don’t think I remember the last time I said something so uneducated to a person before, let alone ‘uh’.

She presses her lips to the top and looks up at me with a smile, “It’s very nice to meet you, Rose.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” I say only when I remember I have to breathe.

She takes my hand away from her lips but keeps it as she lays both of our hands down on the table.

“So, what brings you to this event?” she starts.

“The same reason everybody else is, to shuck out money to a cause that's -let’s face it- everybody knows is a waste of time.”

Looking over I see the gaudy, overly sparkly sign that says “Save the Cuttlefish”. The damn things weren’t even extinct or on the endangered list or anything. I look back at my very attractive dinner partner.

“Like I said before, a giant waste of time.”

“So, even though you think this is pointless why did you come in the first place?”

I sat up and leaned over the table to point at my brother in the middle of the dance floor still with Terezi, secretly glad of the low cut of my dress.

“The blonde man in the middle of the dance floor is my brother with his girlfriend. While over here,” I pause and point over to John laughing with Aranea, “is my brother’s current crush for over 10 years with his girlfriend.”

Kanaya follows my finger and after I’m done, she laughs. It sounds beautiful, not too rough, not too high, and just loud enough to enjoy it.

"You seem to have a rather interesting family, Rose.”

I shrug as I sit back down in my seat, “It has its good days and its bad days. Actually the main reason I came was because I know the person who threw this event and I just couldn’t say no.”

She smiles and squeezes my hand lightly in her’s for a second then lets go. I was about to protest but I swallow it when she stands up and holds her hand out to me again, “Dance with me.”

I do nothing but stare. This magnificent creature, deigning me worthy? Surely she must be mistaken. “...pardon?”

“I want you to accompany me on the dance floor. Please, will you deem me the privilege of dancing with the most beautiful woman here.”

For the first time in a really long time, I’m left speechless. So I do the only thing my mind could process, I grab Kanaya’s hand and follow her as she leads me to the dance floor.  She leads me through a big group of people and turns towards me, putting one of her hand’s on my waist and gently takes one of my hands into her own. I gently lay my hand on her shoulder. She leads me expertly across the dance floor with amazing skills that have been perfected. Even though I am no means a beginner in formal dancing, her skills make me feel inferior but she doesn’t seem to be hindered. She actually seems to be impressed with a smile gracing her lips once again.

“You dance magnificently, Rose.” She all but whispers with a small trace of awe.

I can’t think of anything else to do but shake my head as she dips me lowly as the song comes to an end. I’m all of a foot off the ground and it doesn’t seem that she is struggling at all to keep me this way. Her arm is steady and her leg doesn’t seem to be under any strain. She slowly lifts me back up right. We seemed to have gained a small crowd as they slowly started clapping.

Her hand on my waist tightens pulling me closer. My heart feels like it’s about to beat out of my chest as she leans towards me. Just as it seems like she is going to kiss me, she goes rigid under my hand. The next thing I know, I’m standing there with her at arms length not touching her at all.

Her lips are tight and her jaw is squared as if she is about to yell at somebody, “Excuse me, Rose.”

I stand there watching her walk off the dance floor, avoiding everybody as she went.

“Rose.”

A familiar man’s voice brings me out of my thoughts.

“Who was that?” Dave asked as he stands next to me.

“Her name’s Kanaya Maryam.”


	2. Unexpected Sensations

It was supposed to be simple. Find a person, ask them to dance, and leave with the person who will wake up not remembering what happened the night before. My plans were completely ruined when I saw her sitting there by herself. She was like a vision, so beautiful, at first I thought I was dreaming but as I got closer it seemed to only get better. Her eyes are bright and calculating as she swept over the dance floor with a small quirk to her lips. After a couple seconds the little smile disappeared and was replaced with something sadder as she looked down at her almost empty glass.

I knew right away that I should have left, but before I even realized it I was walking towards her and asking if I could buy her a drink.

She said no but offered me a seat. I couldn’t refuse but it was going against everything I learned over a very long time. It was breaking one of my many rules that I’ve made for myself but one look from her and I was going against everything I believed in. As we continued to talk I realized how smart and how utterly beautiful she looks in her purple dress that hugged her figure perfectly.

Then I asked her to dance. I’ve had a long time to perfect my skills, everybody else I’ve danced with over the years has seemed to lack but not Rose. She danced with a precision that left me breathless and I truly meant it when I told her she danced magnificently. Once the song was over I knew I had to kiss her, to claim her as mine in front of everybody. Then I heard it. It was like thunder in my ears and I remembered the reason I came here tonight. I couldn’t hurt her, I knew if I did I would never forgive myself. Then my number one rule echoed in my head.

_Don’t get attached to your food._

I had to get away. I didn’t want to but I had to walk away from her. Every step was torture, I never wanted anything so badly than to just go back to her, but I knew that if I did I would end up killing someone.

Centuries of this lifestyle and I’ve never experienced something this strong. My fangs elongated but something else happened, too. Something that I haven’t felt since I took my last needed breath. I felt my heartbeat in my chest. It was hard against my ribcage and it felt almost constricting, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. It would probably be the same pace as a normal human but that is abnormally fast for my kind.

When I left the building, nothing could cover up the sound of the the wet, warm beating around the corner and a snapping of a heel of a shoe. It was too perfect. I hardly thought about it before I ran towards the delicious sound.

“Oh shoot.”

She’s a young girl sitting on the curb looking down at her broken heel. I’m in front of her before she can say anything else. She blinks up at me with bright blue eyes behind thin wire glasses. I give her a smile that I hope doesn’t show my hunger and offer my hand.

“Here. Let me help. Are you hurt?” I ask even though I already know the answer.

She shakes her head and grabs my hand. I lean down and kiss the top of her hand, restraining myself as I have the need to sink my teeth into her vein. Her heart beats faster and the blood rushes to her face. It’s so loud to me that I almost miss what she said.

“N-No...I’m okay. Thank you.”

I let her hand fall from my lips but I don’t let go.

“Let me accompany you to where you were going. It’s not safe out here at this time of night.”

She nods slowly and I walk with her down a dark alley.

. . . . . . . . .

 

I’ve never felt more vile after feeding as I did this morning. I’ve always hated what the sight of blood does to me but last night was just horrid. I don’t remember the last time I was close to actually draining somebody. It sickens me to think I caused an innocent girl harm. My chest tightens with my next thought.

_What if it was Rose._

The thought stays with me until I feel like I’m going to be sick.

_No, I wouldn’t do that...I couldn’t do that to her._

The knots in my stomach loosen but the tightness in my chest doesn’t go away. It seems to always happen when I think about her, especially when I think about how she danced and her smile. She made me feel human again.

The sight of the sun coming out from under my dark curtains was, as always, a relief but also kind of sad. The relief that a new day is coming and the darkness of night is being washed away but it also makes me kind of sad to think that I haven’t been able to see the sunrise in hundreds of years.

I turn in my chair to face my desktop. I start on a general search engine and type in her name. The first thing that pops up on the screen intrigues me.

_Rose Lalonde the Youngest World Renowned Therapist_

The article goes on about her accomplishments in her field of study and the prizes she won over her theories. It was amazing to think such a young women could do so much in her short life. I go back to the search engine and start scrolling. Something else grabs my attention.

Complacency of the Learned By Rose Lalonde

I read over the summary and smile to myself. Wizards. I would have never guessed. Rose continues to become more interesting as I learn more about her. I go through another website and it seems to have her username on a chat client that I’ve used a handful of times.

 

\--grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]--

GA: Hello Rose. This Is Kanaya Maryam. We Met The Other Night And I Am So Sorry For Leaving Like I Did. I Would Like To Talk To You Again Soon.

\--grimAuxiliatrix [GA] has become an idle chum--

I leave that message for her since I don’t really expect her to answer me at 5 am. Turning in my chair I walk to my room to lay down for an hour or two, surprisingly excited as to how Rose will reply.

 


	3. Connection

It is some time around 8 am when I wake up in my own bed. It seems oddly cold and just too big. I can’t really explain why, but I don’t dwell on it as I start to get up for the day. I decided because of the event from last night that I was going to have a couple days off just for myself. It’s been a long time since I’ve laid back and relaxed.

Getting up to get changed I look over to my desktop and see a flashing orange tab at the bottom. I decide to check it later because it’s probably Dave coming to me to rant about John again. After changing into a comfy pair of jeans and one of my favorite lilac shirts I sit down to deal with Dave’s problems.

\--turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]--

 

TG: okay so

TG: i know its probs way too early for this all things considering but hear me out

TG: that serket chick totally has john in her fucking web of lies

TG: shes the spider that caught the damn fly

TG: the fly being john

TG: egderp in all his goddamn childlike naivety and shit

TG: oblivious to oh yknow everything

TG: and then she just

TG: all up out of nowhere decides hmm i think ill play with this guy

TG: i fucking swear thats what it is rose

TG: shes fuckin playing him or some shit and he cant see it because its john

TG: all about seeing the good in people and nic cage in everything

TG: and he wont listen to me cuz what do i know

TG: im just his bro hitched with a blind chick because i cant confess my totally more than bromance feelings for my best bro

TG: what do i do rose

TG: how do i help him be less blind than tz or that prophet that helped odysseus

TG: just be all

TG: oh here egderp ill lead you through all your troubles safely just go out with me when its over

TG: probs not

TG: shit youre not even up are you

TG: fuck just get back to me when you can

TG: for johns sake if not mine

 

Halfway through his rant I sigh and decide to deal with his problems later. I exit off his window and I realize that there’s another window on my screen. A smile slowly starts to take over my face as I read the message again just to make sure it’s really there.

 

\--grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]--

 

GA: Hello Rose. This Is Kanaya Maryam. We Met The Other Night And I Am So Sorry For Leaving Like I Did. I Would Like To Talk To You Again Soon.

 

\--grimAuxiliatrix [GA] has become an idle chum!--

 

TT: Hello Ms.Maryam, it’s nice to hear from you again.  

 

\--grimAuxiliatrix [GA] has (set their mood to ecstatic)!--

 

GA: How Are You Ms.Lalonde?

 

TT: I am doing exceptionally well right now, thank you. How about yourself?

 

GA: I Am Wonderful. Ms.Lalonde, If I May Be So Bold, Why Wizards?

 

If I wasn’t smiling already I would have at that question. I go into immense detail about the complexities of wizards and their society, which some how transfers to talking about the one-upmanship between my mother and me when I was growing up.  

 

TT: So it would seems that you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know more about me than I know about you. So Kanaya what do you do for a living?

 

GA: I Was A Caregiver In England When I Was Younger, After I Gained Enough Money I Moved To The States. Here, I Worked In An Orphanage And Adopted But He Died A Couple Years Back Because Of Cancer. After That I Starting Working In The Hospital I Am Currently Working For Now.

 

TT: My condolences.

 

GA: There Is No Need For That. I Adopted Him So He Could Have The Feeling Of Being Somewhere Safe And Being Loved Unconditionally In His Last Couple Years Of Life.

 

TT: That was very sweet of you Kanaya. You probably made his last years some of his best.

 

GA: I Tried My Hardest And All I Can Really Hope Is That I Did Enough For Him.

 

She’s perfect. Kanaya Maryam, why hadn’t I met you sooner? You’re beautiful inside and out. I wouldn’t dare say it but I bet you made a wonderful mother. We seamlessly move between one topic to another. I learned that her family died when she was 17 and one of her favorite pastimes is making her own clothes. It was around 4 in the afternoon when I realized I hadn’t moved in roughly 5 hours or tried to help Dave with his non-existent relationship with John and I know if I didn’t answer him soon that I would be up till 2 AM dealing with his problems.

 

TT: Kanaya, I would hate to draw this conversation to an end but it would seem that my older brother is having his own problems and it needs my attention. I would like to see you tomorrow if it would be at all possible.

 

GA: I’ll Make Dinner Reservations For 7:00 If That Will Work For You.

 

TT: That would be perfect.

 

GA: I’ll Pick You Up Around 6:30 Then.

 

TT: Sounds fine. I can’t wait to see you Ms.Maryam and I hope the rest of your day turns out well.

 

GA: As Does Yours.

 

I give her my address and I pick up my phone to deal with Dave’s problems.

 

. . . . . . . . . .

As I go through the same thing with Dave but reworded differently I can only hope he finally understands what I’m saying to him. He apparently knows what I’m trying to get him to do and he gives me a very educated, “...Shut up.”

“Dave…” is all I have to say to him before he sighs and says, “I know.”

_Well, if you know why haven’t you done anything about it._

I’ve said that to him before and he didn’t talk to me for almost two months afterwards. The silence drags and I hear him take a deep breath through his nose out his mouth just as I taught him and sighs once more.

“Goodnight, Rose.”

“Goodnight, Dave.”

Putting the phone back in it’s cradle, I walk back to my room, and lay down for the night.  

I fall asleep with the thought of bright emerald green eyes and the perfect outfit for my date tomorrow.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's hella short but to make it up I'm going to post the next chapter at the end of the week!!


	4. "Accident"

As the light under my curtains fade, I decide to go talk with the person who truly understands me. Walking out of my apartment, I take my time as I walk to the outskirts of town even stopping to get a couple roses from the local flower shop. Through the iron gate, I go over the soft grass strangely at peace with my surroundings. There is nobody here today at this hour but I rather have it this way.

I go through the rows, eyeing every headstone wondering if I’ve ever seen them before. Continuing my journey through the graveyard I go farther back to where the older headstones are. The one I am looking for is next to the largest cherry blossom tree in this area. I still remember planting the seed all those years ago. Kneeling down in front of the oldest headstone, I lay down the roses in front of me and read the headstone as I have a million times over.

 

_Karkat Vantas_

_1840-1867_

 

“Hello Karkat. I have some rather exciting news, that I believe you would find interesting. I found the person I have been looking for. She makes me feel human. I haven’t felt anything close to this since you’ve died...I believe you would have liked her.”

I slowly feel the tears starting to build up in my eyes and I have to swallow because my mouth begins to feel like cotton.

“I miss you and you were an amazing son, Karkat. At first I did not understand your wishes for me to not intervene on your death. At times it is still hard to know that I could have done something to prevent it. That if I’ve done something you would still be here with me. But after meeting her, I finally understand. I just hope you found him on the other side. Maybe someday I will find you…I love you. ”

As I sit there, I reminisce on the day I met him, the day I took him home and the year I knew he had cancer and yet every doctor told me otherwise. It was the year I told him about what I was and I could save him by turning him immortal. After I told him my biggest secret, he told me his. He fell in love with a man and have been seeing him for almost 2 years. I met him later, Sollux was a decent man and I knew right away he loved my Karkat. After a while he became a familiar face within my household and it wasn’t long after that I knew there was something wrong. There was the smell of death going around the town but nobody else picked up on it besides me. Sollux died two weeks after his symptoms started, he died of yellow fever. Karkat by that point was weak but pushed on because of Sollux and me but I knew he didn’t have much time left. I pleaded for him to let me turn him but he refused. I was shocked and concerned because I couldn’t figure out why he wouldn’t let me. He said he wanted to see Sollux again and to be with him. Even though I wanted him to stay with me, I respected his wishes. He died exactly seven days after Sollux. I buried them side by side and planted the cherry blossom tree between them.  

I stand up slowly and wipe off my face.

“I promise to visit you more often. Goodbye…One day I will tell her the truth and I’ll bring her here. I love you and I know you are taking good care of him Sollux.”  

I haven’t felt this emotional since the anniversary of his death, I do the same thing every year, I bring as many red roses since his death and lay them on his grave. This year was the 146th.

As I exit the graveyard, I hear the high pitched cackle that has always graded on my nerves.

“Oh mommy is visiting her baby’s grave. Aww booo-hooo. What’s the fun in death if you could live for eternity?”

“Vriska. What are you doing here?” It takes all of my strength not to kill her on the spot.

“Delivering a message to the favorite of the high council,” she stretches out the a sound in favorite because she knows it irritates me.

“Fine, what is the message. The quicker you get away from here the better.” I grind out to the insufferable vampire.

She smirks because she knows something I don’t, “The high council would like an audience with you and your guest from the other night that you were so taken to.”

My blood runs cold.

_How could they have known about her…_

“Of course…"

When one is requested by the high council, you can’t exactly refuse unless you have a death wish. The high council usually doesn’t mess with humans so there are two possibilities as to why they want me to take Rose to see them. One, they want me to kill her to keep the coven safe even though she knows nothing about what I am. Or two, they found her interesting enough and also smart enough to be an asset to the coven and they want me to change her. Both options are horrid to think about. I would never force anybody to become what I am; only as a last resort would I turn somebody.

Vriska finally walks off and disappears into the shadows of a building. I know she is just the messenger but I still feel like she had a hand behind the council wanting to meet Rose.

It is always hard to keep my emotions in check when she comes around, more than half the time I end up drawing blood in my palms trying to keep myself from ripping her throat out. I slowly inhale through my nose and slowly let it out. Anger is never a pretty emotion.

Even though the inhale did settle my nerves, it sparked something else also, hunger. That was also the other reason why I came out tonight. I want to make sure that when I am with Rose tomorrow night I won’t have to run off like I did yesterday.

I usually don’t feed every night but it never hurts to be prepared.

I stand incredibly still, if anybody walked past they would have thought that I was a statue, and close my eyes, I inhale once more through my nose and expand my hearing.

The first thing that hits me is a faint taste of salt and then the sound comes. The thud of a heart pounding fast and the rush of blood through the person’s veins is nothing but intoxicating. My fangs slowly elongate and I turn into the predator stalking it’s prey. I run towards the sound and I’m on the roof looking down at my prey not even a half of second later. It’s a man in his early twenties, currently stopped to take his heart rate during a run.

 


	5. The Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just sold my soul to tumblr, so if you want to talk to me or ask questions go right a head. faithful-discord.tumblr.com Well I hope you like this chapter!!

I put the last strand of hair in place and adjust the black lipstick I’ve just applied, when the doorbell rings. I look over at the clock on my vanity and it’s exactly 6:30. I give myself one last look before going downstairs to let my guest in.

She’s punctual and I know that if she was anything but I would have been sorely disappointed.

I pull open the doors and she looks nothing short of a vision. Instead of a suit, she is wearing a black corseted dress with emerald green accents that match her eyes. It’s only then that I realize the set of her shoulders and her posture. I look up at her face and all I want to do is smooth over the wrinkles over her forehead.

“Kanaya, what’s wrong?”

She looks nervous and if I didn’t know better, a spot terrified.

Even though her body language is saying that she’s nervous her voice is even and as lovely as ever.

“Something seemed to have slipped my mind when I made these plans. The board for the hospital I work in wanted to meet with me briefly. They also said that since it was such short notice that I could be accompanied. Rose, I do apologize for the situation I am about to put you through but this is actually very important.”

Even though she doesn’t exactly seem like the woman to forgot about something, I try to make some of her anxiousness go away and tell her, “Kanaya, there is absolutely no reason to apologize. I completely understand, all I hope is that I’m dressed appropriately.”

I’ve decided to don one of my favorite black dresses, it’s fitted and rather low cut. I feel her eyes slowly work their way up from my lavender heels and I can’t help the goose bumps that rise up my arms.

“Rose, you look,” she pauses as she lightly bites at the corner of her lip, “absolutely divine.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

She smiles and I realize how much I missed that tiny expression, even though it’s only been a day. She holds out her hand for me to take and I think I forget how to breathe. I take her hand and she lightly brushes her lips over the top and I can’t help but think what a wonderful night this is going to be.

 

** Faithful.Discord **

We reach a fairly large, official looking building. On the front it has a gold plaque with the words “Highblood Industries” transcribed into it. Highblood Industries is fairly common in this part of the city but usually in the music industry, so I’m not completely sure on why Kanaya would be leading me here.

I squeeze her hand to get her attention and she doesn’t look back but she seems to know what I was going to say because she answers in a low tone, “The CEO of Highblood Industries is one of the chairs of the council of the hospital and they usually call meetings here because of the size and it is easier for everybody else.”

It’s strange but in a way it does make sense so I don’t question it any further.

As we continue to walk into the building, it dawns on me that nobody is here. There is only the sound of our heels on the granite floor and it’s a little disconcerting. I try to keep my thoughts neutral and place my trust in the fact that I feel like Kanaya would never put me in harms way.

At the end of the hallway we reach grand double doors inlaid with what looks like gold. Kanaya stops in front of the door and after a couple seconds and finally looks over at me.

“I am sorry for this. This was not how I wanted to spend our night together.”

I squeeze her hand to try and ease the tension in her shoulders but it doesn’t seem to work, so I smile at her and hope she knows that I really don’t mind.

“Kanaya, I know that this wasn’t exactly on the repertoire but the show must go on and I am sure that once this is done we will have an amazing night.”

That seems to boost her confidence at least slightly so she squares her shoulder and pushes through the doors.  

Sitting at a table in front of us are four people. I’ve never seen anybody like these people in my life, so to make it easier on myself, I take the time to analyze every single one of them and what I find is very interesting.

I first start with the man on the far right, he’s tall but obviously built like a mountain. He wears a close fitting suit and has two parallel scars going across his face. I can already tell he doesn’t feel comfortable being here. I take in his appearance and the way he is situated and it comes to my attention that if I had to describe him in one word I would use regal. He holds himself like royalty with a "holier than thou" attitude but to the trained eye I can tell he is just desperate. He sits too close to the woman next to him. He wants to be noticed by her, but she seems to not want to give him the time of day which is the reason for his anger. His anger is barely contained, his fists are tightly clenched on top of his thighs and his lips are pressed into a thin, hard line and with this realization I can conclude that he is the most likely to make a brash decision.

The woman next to him is obviously the head of this council, she holds herself as if everybody is beneath her and they are nothing but the scum on her shoes. She’s the classic narcissist and I’m surprised she hasn’t been institutionalized but of course with her being the head of this council I bite my tongue because I know if I said anything Kanaya would be punished by my actions.

Then I move over to the third person in the group. Out of the four he is by far the largest. He is, in short, gargantuan. He towers over everybody even though he’s sitting down. It would seem that my whole head would be able to fit in just one of his hands. Even though his size is something at which to gawk, at first glance he doesn’t seem to be that formidable. He has a smirk on his face and his face is actually painted like a skull but it seems more clownish than scary. Also, if I didn’t know any better, he actually looks high but as I continue to look over him something seems to become apparent. Rage. He has a fire within his eyes that wants nothing but destruction. As I continue to stare I feel as if I just gotten cornered by a large predatory beast. It has been a long time since I’ve felt fear because of someone but this man has succeeded. Once more I take in all his form and truthfully I don’t know whether I should laugh or run for my life and I feel that both could possibly be an option.

The fourth man very interesting. He is tall and has long straight black hair. At first glance, there are a couple of things that become apparent almost immediately, power, strength, and control. This type of control is something that everybody should strive for, it’s very impressive. I take him in once more and under the control, it’s obvious he is very uncomfortable. He shifts in his seat, it’s such a small shift most people wouldn’t notice but I know what he’s doing. This man is so ungodly uncomfortable, that I almost feel bad for him being here. Then I notice the way he is staring at me and Kanaya and I don’t feel as bad for him. He seems to disapprove with the fact that she is here with me.

Overall, this group is full of some of the most interesting characters I’ve seen in a long time but it makes me wonder what the one common variable is that brought them all together because if there was nothing to bring them together, this council would have imploded already. The fact that these people are in the same room is a feat that is surprising in of itself.

Maybe I should ask Kanaya once we sit down for dinner.

The room is completely quiet and I can’t seem to figure out how long it has been like that. After a couple more beats the narcissist stands up and throws her arms wide with a smile that I know is suppose to be threatening, “Welcome, I am Ms.Peixes. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rose.”

 


	6. Brave

Meenah spreads her arms wide and smiles at Rose as if she’s nothing but a five course meal, “Welcome, I am Ms.Peixes. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rose.”

It’s only in that moment that I can practically feel Rose change next to me. Her head tilts up slightly and a slow smiles comes across her face, “Ms. Lalonde, to you actually.”

The energy changes in the room and it’s almost palpable that Meenah is out of her depth, this exchange is going to be very interesting and I don’t know whether I should be proud or scared for not only Rose’s life but also my own.

Meenah sits down and the smile has all but vanished from her face, “Ms.Lalonde…”

Rose ignores her and turns her back to the council to look at me. Her eyes are soft and full of mischief as she brings a hand up to slowly tuck a stray hair behind my ear and lightly trails her fingers lightly down my neck and my bare shoulder.

I want nothing more than to kiss her breathless but it seems she’s has other things planned.

“Ms. Peixes, if we could hurry this up. I have a date to get to with my ravishing dinner partner.” She turns her head and with a smile that could kill she turns to Cronus, “Don’t you think?”

He seems taken back from the sudden question and his forehead creases slightly, “What?”

“Don’t you think she looks lovely? I believe I couldn’t ask for a more perfect date.”

Cronus twitches uncomfortably and doesn’t say anything as he looks wistfully to Meenah who is slowly looking more and more homicidal.

She moves her hand slowly and deliberately to my hair and combs through the back gently before pulling me into a soft kiss. I am stunned by her display that my mind is having a hard time playing catch up when she kisses me. The only sound is a sharp intake of breath from Horuss and a quiet exasperation of which could be nothing but, “How depraved.”

Meenah stands up, quickly losing her temper, “Ms.Lalonde.”

Rose pulls back and presses a small kiss to my cheek before turning to Meenah with a look that could make anyone back away, which included Meenah. The first time in my life, I watched Meenah Peixes back down.

“Ms. Peixes, the only reason I am here right now is because of her. I am here on my own free will and I will do what I please. Now, please will you tell me why you have called us here because as of right now you have almost ruined what could be the most wonderful night. So please get on with it.”

Meenah composes herself once more as she slowly sits down. “I called you here today because I was told by Kanaya that you were at a fundraiser. We have been looking for sponsors to help with some of the costs for the hospital.”

Rose grabs my hand and threads our fingers together, “Thank you for keeping me in mind and if you could please talk to my receptionist I’m sure we would be able to do something. Now, I will take my leave.”

Meenah stands up and puts her hand out, “It was...a pleasure. Ms. Lalonde.”

Rose stares at her hand and then up to her face, “Quite.” Without even flinching or shaking her hand, Rose turns to me once more with her brilliant smile, “Kanaya, I would like to leave now.”

It's hard to find my words for a few quick moments but I’m somehow able to squeak out, “Of course.”

The room is completely quiet as we both walk out and it isn’t until we are back on the street that Rose returns to her normal self. I really can’t help myself because I’ve never met anybody who has been able to do what she just did; I put my arm around her waist and pull her closer to kiss her breathless. 

Her scent engulfs me, it's clean and sweet with the slight hint of what could be nothing but lavender. It's the most intoxicating thing I've ever smelled in my life and I don't think I will ever in my life time get over it. I slowly drag my teeth along her lower lip and I feel the barest tremble at the base of her spine under my hands, I will definitely revisit that late tonight. As of right now my mind is consumed with how Rose feels against me, with her body curved perfectly against mine and a small but strong hand in my hair as if to keep my where I am. 

It is such an absurd thought that I would want to be anywhere else but besides her. 

I tighten my arms around her slightly, just to remind her that I'm not leaving before I pull back reluctantly and it seems that we are both breathing harder than we should be. Only a moment past before Rose puts her forehead on my shoulder and begins to laugh, it first starts as mini shudders but slowly grows louder. I can’t help but laugh also at the absolute absurdity that is Rose Lalonde. She’s absolutely amazing and I can’t believe I found her.

The lovely melodic laugh slowly dies off but she keeps her head on my shoulder. “My god, Kanaya. I don’t know what came over me with the council. It was very invigorating though, Ms. Peixes is quite a character, I thought she was going to have a brain aneurysm by the end of it.”

"Knowing her, she is probably giving the rest of the council members the verbal lashing of their lives. Rose Lalonde, you are  _very_ mischievous when you put your brilliant mind to it but I'm still trying to wrap my head around how you knew which buttons to press with her." 

Rose shifts in my arms and gives me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, "Kanaya, my career is built on my ability to read people."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it, if not tell me. Also, this is unbeta-ed(o,o weird word) for the most part so if you see anything that needs to be fixed tell me. :) /ALSO/ I've got a tumblr, faithful-discord.tumblr.com I will always be willing to answer any questions or anything at all. Also kind of thinking about posting some of my original stories on there too...Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
